best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Who Do You Love" by The Chainsmokers
Not to be confused with the Monsta X song of the same name "Who Do You Love" is a song by American DJ duo The Chainsmokers featuring Australian pop-punk band 5 Seconds of Summer. It was released on February 7, 2019, as the lead single for the former's third studio album World War Joy. Lyrics 1: Luke Hemmings Yeah Found cigarettes in your Fendi coat Even though you don't even smoke Always changin' your access codes Yeah, I can tell you no one knew Luke Hemmings Yeah, you've been actin' so conspicuous You flip it on me, say I think too much You're movin' different when we makin' love Baby, tell me, tell me Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Who do you love, do you love now? I wanna know the truth (Whoa) Who do you love, do you love now? I know it's someone new You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'? This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it Who do you love, do you love now? I wanna know, I wanna know who All Now, now, who do you, who do you love, love (Yeah) Now, now, who do you, who do you love now? (Oh) Now, now, who do you, who do you love, love (Yeah) I wanna know, I wanna know who 2: Calum Hood Well, keep switchin' your alibi Or stutterin' when you reply You can't even look me in the eye Oh, I can tell, I know you're lyin' Calum Hood 'Cause you've been actin' so conspicuous You flip it on me, say I think too much We're movin' different while we're makin' love So, baby, tell me, tell me Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Who do you love, do you love now? I wanna know the truth (Whoa) Who do you love, do you love now? I know it's someone new You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'? This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it Who do you love, do you love now? I wanna know, I wanna know who All Now, now, who do you, who do you love, love (Yeah) Now, now, who do you, who do you love now? (Oh) Now, now, who do you, who do you love, love (Yeah) I wanna know, I wanna know who Michael Clifford (Who) You been actin' so conspicuous (Who) You flip it on me, say I think too much (Who) Movin' different when we makin' love (Who) Baby, tell me, tell me Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Who do you love, do you love now? I wanna know the truth (Whoa) Who do you love, do you love now? I know it's someone new You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'? This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it Who do you love, do you love now? I wanna know, I wanna know who All Now, now, who do you, who do you love, love Now, now, who do you, who do you love now? Now, now, who do you, who do you, love, love Now, now, who do you, who do you love now? Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'? This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it Who do you love, do you love now? I wanna know, I wanna know who All Who do you, who do you love, love Now, now, who do you, who do you love now? Now, now, who do you, who do you, you Why It Rocks # Surprisingly, putting pop, rock and EDM together resulted in a catchy tune that is sure to become a huge chart-topper. # The lyrics explore an age-old theme: what happens when love goes bad. # The music video doesn't focus on the story the lyrics tell. Instead, it focuses on 5 Seconds of Summer and the Chainsmokers going head-to-head in a battle-of-the-bands musical war. It has a lot of epic close-ups and special effects. #* The music video is also, in contrast to the sensual, profanity-laden lyrics, a nice change of pace from many music videos on YouTube. Most videos today try to capitalize on nearly naked women, drugs, alcohol and party scenes. Not this one. This video lampoons two groups of ridiculously hyper-masculine guys throwing everything they've got at each other. # The chorus has a big electronic breakdown with some excellent vocal effects. # This song tells the sad-but-familiar story of an unfaithful partner, a tale alternately narrated by both 5SOS and the Chainsmokers. It seems a certain boyfriend is suspicious of his girlfriend’s behavior. So he takes matters into his own hands. While snooping around, he finds a few bits of incriminating evidence that unsettle him. Perhaps more alarming, she's changed “access codes” to her home, so he won't be able to show up unannounced. The guy also realizes that his partner is having trouble keeping her story straight and that she's flippantly dismissing his suspicions. All the evidence seems to be stacked against his lover. She’s “been actin' so conspicuous.” And the thought of her with another man is enough to haunt him, a profane confession in the chorus that's repeated several times. Now, the jilted guy demands to know who is his ex-girlfriend's new lover. Video Category:2010s Category:5 Seconds of Summer songs Category:Dance Category:Electronic Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:5 Seconds of Summer Category:The Chainsmokers songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs